kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Superhero Keyblade Wars Original Soundtrack
The Superhero Keyblade Wars Original Soundtrack features music from various Marvel, Capcom, and Toei-related properties/sources, as well as music by The Black Mages, Project.R, 'and 'JAM Project(Both the whole bands and individual/former members). Tracklist (under construction) Square-Enix related Dearly Beloved (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Cindy Original Artist : Yoko Shimomura Hikari (SKW Mix) Arranged by : The Speeed Original Artist : Utada Hikaru Blue Blast! Winning the Rainbow! Composed by : The Black Mages Battle 1 "from Force Your Way; FFVIII" Composed by : The Black Mages Battle 2 "from Those Who Fight; FFVII" Composed by : The Black Mages Battle 3 "from Decisive Battle; FFVI" Composed by : The Black Mages The Troops March "from Dissidia: Final Fantasy" Composed by : Takeharu Ishimoto, Tsuyoshi Sekito Clash on the Big Bridge- First Gilgamesh Battle Theme Composed by : The Black Mages Clash on the Big Bridge (SKW Mix)- Second Gilgamesh Battle Theme Original Artist : Nobuo Uematsu Culex Battle (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Yoko Shimomura Original Artist : Nobuo Uematsu Marvel related LEGO Marvel Superheroes Theme Composed by : Rob Westwood Fight as One (Avengers 2010 cartoon) Sung by : Bad City Avengers Assemble (2012 movie) Composed by : Alan Silvestri Spider Man (60's cartoon) Millenial Mix (2000 game) Composer : Tommy Tallarico Venom Battle (2000 game)- Both Venom boss themes fused together Arranged by : Ron Wasserman Original Artist : Tommy Tallarico Spider Man Theme (MSH VS Street Fighter) Arranged by : Koichiro Kameyama Original Artist : Takayuki Iwai, Yuko Kadota Captain America Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : gvgkid Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda The Hulk Theme (MvC) Arranged by : Jun Senoue Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda Thor Theme (MvC3) Arranged by : Tsuyoshi Sekito Original Artist : Hideyuki Fukasawa X-Men (90's cartoon) Composed by : Ron Wasserman X-Men United (2003) Composed by : John Ottman First Class (2011) Composed by : Henry Jackman X-Men Evolution Theme Composed by : William Kevin Anderson Main Menu (X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse) ''' Composed by : Setsuo Yamamoto '''Wolverine Theme (MvC3) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda Cyclops Theme (X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse) Composed by : Setsuo Yamamoto Nova Theme (MvC3) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Fate of Two Worlds (MvC3) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Magneto Theme (X-Men First Class) Composed by : Henry Jackman Apocalypse Theme (MSH VS Street Fighter) Arranged by : John Ottman Original Artist : Takayuki Iwai, Yuko Kadota Dr. Doom Theme (MvC3) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa MODOK Theme (MvC3) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Capcom related Honest Eyes (SFxT) Sung by : Black Tide Across the Border (TvC) Sung by : Asami Abe Fighting Street (SFII Movie) Composed by : Yuji Toriyama, Tetsuya Komuro Showdown in Shadaloo (1995 Movie) Composed by Graeme Revell Ryu's Theme (Tatsunoko vs Capcom) Composed by : Ken's Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Retro Remix Revue Chun Li's Theme Composed by : Guile's Theme (Hyper SFII)- The version that "goes with everything". Original Artist : Yoko Shimomura Cammy's Theme (SFIV) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Balrog's Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : SoapBoxEDM Enter Vega (SFII Movie) Composed by : Yuji Toriyama, Tetsuya Komuro Mega Man's Theme Composed by :Takashi Tateishi Dr. Wily Stage 1-2 (MM2) Arranged by : Yuko Komiyama, Akemi Kimura Original Artist : Takashi Tateishi Super Fighting Robot (1994)- Opening theme of the Mega Man cartoon Composed by : John Mitchell, Tom Keenlyside. Towering Revolution "from Boomer Kuwanger Stage (MMX)" Composed by : Washudoll (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Setsuo Yamamoto Sigma Stage 1 (MMMHX) Arranged by : Akemi Kimura Original Artist : Setsuo Yamamoto Intro Stage (MMX2) Arranged by : BREIS Original Artist : Yuki Iwai Intruder Alert "from Magna Centipede Stage (MMX2)" Composed by : Washudoll (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Yuki Iwai Theme of Zero (MMX3) Arranged by : guitarzan1143 Original Artist : Kinuyo Yamashita Crushing Gravity "from Gravity Beetle Stage (MMX3)" Composed by : Cyril the Wolf & Brandon Snell (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Kinuyo Yamashita Stage Select (MMX4) Composed by : Toshihiko Horiyama Storm Owl Stage (MMX4) Composed by : Toshihiko Horiyama Zero's Theme (MMX5) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Tidal Whale / Duff MacWhalen Stage (MMX5) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka X VS Zero (MMX5) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Dr. Light (MMX5) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Infinity Mijinion Stage (MMX6) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Sigma 2nd (MMX6) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Vanishing Gungaroo Stage (MMX7) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama Professor's Theme ~ Fate (MMX7) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama Sigma 1st (MMX7) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama Boss Encounter (MMX8) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama, Akemi Kimura Boss Fight (MMX8) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama, Akemi Kimura One More Time (MMX3)- from the opening FMV of Mega Man X3's PS1 port. Sung by : Kotono Shibuya The Answer (MMX6) Sung by : Showtaro Morikubo Go! Go! Bionic!- from the San Diego Comic-Con 2008 trailer for Bionic Commando Re-Armed. Sung by : Ichiro Mizuki Composed by : Kohei Tanaka Devils Never Cry (SKW Instrumental) Arranged by : Original Artist : Tetsuya Shibata Vergil Battle 2 (DMC3) Composed by : Tetsuya Shibata Second Malformation of "G" (RE2) Composed by : Masami Ueda Unfortunate Event (RE3) Composed by : Saori Maeda Wind of Madness (RE5 ~ MvC3) Arranged by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Original Artist : Joe the Hero- Remake of the first stage music from Viewtiful Joe. Sung by : Hideaki Takatori Composed by : Masato Kouda Come on, Six Machine! - Original battle theme for Six Majin. Sung by : Masaaki Endoh Arranged by : Yuko Komiyama, Akemi Kimura Original Artist : Masato Kouda Toei related You are Flash! THUNDERBOLT (Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001) Sung by : Akira Kushida Kamen Rider Black RX (SKW Mix) Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Arranged by : customshop60 Uchuu Keiji Gavan (Type G) Sung by : Akira Kushida Tokkyu Shirei Solbrain (SKW Mix) Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Arranged by : Masashi Hamauzu Run! SpiderMan! (SKW Mix)- Modernized remake of SpiderMan Tokustatsu Opening Theme Sung by : MoJo Original Artist : Yuki Hide Arranged by : Tetsuya Shibata Marveller! Change Leopardon!!- Original battle theme for Leopardon. Sung by : Hironobu Kageyama & Young Fresh Composed by : Jun Senoue Fight! Battle Fever Robo!- Original battle theme for Battle Fever Robo. Sung by : Ichiro Mizuki & Young Fresh Composed by : Naoshi Mizuta & Hiroyuki Togo Choudenshi Bioman (21st Century Mix)- from the [https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/memorial-soldier-ep/id495211901 Memorial Soldier album] Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Blazing Condor (SKW Mix)- Black Condor's theme Arranged by : kuroto2000 Original Artist : Matsuzawa Hiroaki Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Sung by : Kenta Satou Arise! DaiZyuJin! (SKW Mix)- Remake of DaiZyuJin's theme Sung by : Arranged by : Tomoya Ohtani Original Artist : Zyu-Project Silly Putty Patrol Arranged by : Daniel Tidwell Original Artist : Kinuo Yamashita [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkOPPURSEGI Break In! Dora Telos!]- Remix of "Cyclopsis stage theme" from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers(GEN). Arranged by : Mixcraft Original Artist : P.E. Young, Ken-chan Gosei Sentai Dairanger (SKW Mix)- Original Artist : New Jack Takuro Arranged by : White Light!!! (Shiroi Hikari!!!) Kiba Ranger!!!- Original character theme for Kiba Ranger, containing samples from "White Ranger Tiger Power" from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2. Sung by : Hironobu Kageyama Composed by : Ron Wasserman Into Danger! Kakuranger!- Ninjaman's battle theme Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Sung by : Kentaro Hiyamizu Crimson Fighting Machine! Red Puncher!-''' Red Puncher's Theme Sung by : Hironobu Kageyama '''Shoot! Carranger!- VRV Master's battle theme Sung by : Norio Sakai Don't Stop! Mega Silver! Sung by : Takao Naoki Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (English version) Sung by : Masato Shimon Composed by : Toshihiko Sahashi King of the Galaxy! GingaiOh! (SKW Mix)- Remix of GingaiOh's theme. Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Arranged by : Nobuo Uematsu Original Artist : Toshihiko Sahashi Kyukyu Sentai GoGo V Sung by : Shinichi Ishihara Titanium Power- Remix of "Megazord Battle Theme" from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue(PS1), theme of Go Metal Arranged by : Akemi Kimura Original Artist : Matthew Simmonds Go Five! Love Sick! (Instrumental) Composed by : Toshihiko Sahashi Original Artist : Yuko Miyamura Mirai Sentai Timeranger (SKW English version) Sung by : Jun Senoue, Kumi Sasaki Arranged by : Jeremy Sweet Secret Base, 2001 A.D.- Final stage theme from Power Rangers Time Force(GBC) Arranged by : Washudoll (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Iku Mizutani Gao King Theme Composed by : Kotaro Nakagawa Gao Muscle Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Grant Kirkhope Original Artist : Kotaro Nakagawa Wind & Thunder!!!- Battle theme of Fuuraimaru and Gourai SenpuuJin Sung by : Akira Kushida A Storm is Coming- 'BGM from ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm Composed by : Jeremy Sweet '''Blastasaurs Combine! AbaRenOh!- Abarenoh's Theme Sung by : Masaaki Endoh Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Sung by : Psychic Lover SWAT On, Dekaranger! Sung by : Psychic Lover Magi King Theme Composed by : Kosuke Yamashita Boukenger! Go On Fighting! Sung by : Nobuo Yamada Rumbling Fusion! DaiBouken!- DaiBouken's Theme Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Composed by : Kotaro Nakagawa Start Up! Bonds Sung by : Nobuo Yamada Burning Up!!! Inherit the Passion!!! Sung by : Takayoshi Tanimoto, Ichiro Mizuki Engines Combine! Engine Oh!- Engine Oh's Theme Sung by : Shinichi Ishihara ShinkenOh Theme Composed by : Hiroshi Takaki Tensou Sentai Goseiger Sung by : Nobuo Yamada Gosei Great Theme Composed by : Kazunori Miyake Drastic! Groundion!- Gosei Ground's Theme Sung by : Ichiro Mizuki Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Sung by : Tsuyoshi Matsubara Courageous Space Pirates- Theme of ''Gokaiger Returns'' Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Sung by : Hideyuki Takahashi Buster Machines Move Out!!- Go-Busters' Mecha theme Sung by : Yukio Yamagata Fight Back Sung by : Ron Wasserman KANZEN DINOSAUR!- Original battle theme for Dragon Caesar, V-Rex, Top Galer, and GoZyuRex Sung by : Yukio Yamagata, Nobuo Yamada, Shogo Kamata Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Others Fire Wars- Battle theme for Ignis Sung by : Hironobu Kageyama and JAM Project Composed by : Masatoshi Sakashita Distinction ~ Theme of Ignis- Original piece recorded by Daniel Lambie, used as Ignis' character theme. Composed by : Daniel Lambie Loss and Redemption- Original piece recorded by Martin Styness Composed by : Martin Styness Lady Fighter- Battle theme of Sarah VS Kairi Sung by : Rica Matsumoto and JAM Project Arranged by : Lindsey Stirling Original Artist : Kenichi Sudou In my Heart Sung by : Masaaki Endoh and JAM Project Composed by : Kawano Yougou Hooked on a Feeling Sung by : Blue Swede Kanjite Nightmare- modified from Kanjite Knight, Battle theme vs Constructicus, Accelerus, Destructicus, Akujuuoh, Majuujin, and Kaijuujin Sung by : Yoshiki Fukuyama Original Artist : Ultimate Lazy Category:GokaiWhite Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Songs Category:Albums Category:Soundtracks